Bald Uakari
by PineappleAndEggplants
Summary: It all started with that specific breed of monkeys. Their first meeting, the reason why they KEPT meeting, the link that brought them together. Fon starts to treasure his partner more than ever. Fon27
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I've been converted to Fon27 recently. So I'm gonna give writing a Fon27 fic a try! Hope you like~**

**Disclaimer: I do not on KHR even though I would very much like to rape Dino, Hibari, Mukuro and Giotto… And Fon… And (continues on and on)**

**~In the Past~**

"_Okaa~aa-san~!" A 5 year old brunette burbled happily. Nana could only giggle at how cute her son was._

"_Yes, Tsu-kun?"  
>"Okaa~aa-san," A young Sawada Tsunayoshi started speaking again, "What are… What are those~?"<em>

_Nana glanced at where the boy was pointing._

"_They're monkeys, Tsu-kun," she smiled, "They're called Bald Uakari."_

"_B-Ball~d Ooh-ah-ka~aah-ree?" Tsuna tried repeating the words. They didn't exactly roll of his tongue fluently._

_Nana giggled again._

"_That's right, Tsu-kun!"_

"_They…" Tsuna thought hard to find the word he was looking for, his mouth settling into a pout, "They… Are k-keh-wah-ee."_

"_Hmm? Are you saying they are kawaii __**(1)**__?" Nana pronounced the word clearer._

"_Mm!" The cute brunette made a noise of agreement, nodding while beaming._

**~In the Present~**

"Ah! Wait, Monkey-san!" A 5 year old girl cried out, running after said monkey.

"Hmm?" Tsuna thought, as he felt something bump into his leg. He looked down.

It was a monkey all right. A Bald Uakari to be exact. The now 14 year old Tsuna smiled fondly at his memory of first seeing one.

"Monkey-san! Where are you?"  
>The monkey seemed to have an instant attachment to the teenager and climbed up to sit on his soft hair.<p>

"Hiee! Monkey-san!" Tsuna cried, feeling slightly awkward with a small weight on his head.

The monkey paid no heed.

"Ah! Monkey-san! I-Pin looking for you! Master wants me to find you!" The 5 year old girl, whom was now identified as I-Pin, called to the monkey.

The monkey only ignored her.

Now I-Pin looked like she was going to cry.

"Maa, I-Pin-chan," Tsuna said gently as he bent lower, "Don't cry. Look, I have a gift for you."

He passed her a lollipop he had in his pocket. Why he was carrying one, he didn't quite know.

The sniffling girl looked up and smiled.

"Xie xie ni **(2)**!"

"I-Pin," yet another voice interrupted.

Both Tsuna and I-Pin looked up.

A baby jumped down.

He looked at Tsuna with his Bald Uakari on the boy's head.

"Come back, Monkey-san," the baby ordered softly.

Said monkey climbed down from Tsuna's head and rested on its owner's head instead.

"Hello, my name is Fon. It seems my partner has taken a liking to you," the gentle boy greeted. He was wearing red Chinese clothes.

"Ah, my name is Tsuna," said boy immediately introduced himself as well.

"Thank you for cheering up my apprentice and taking care of my monkey."

"Um, I didn't really do anything…" Tsuna replied modestly.

Fon smiled at him.

"Would you like some tea?"

Tsuna blinked, then smiled brightly.

"I would love to."

**-END-**

**That's it for now. I think it'll be a twoshot. Hooray~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whee~! I decided to make this a threeshot. Just to let you guys know, after this week I'll be having school again. So, I will try to finish this threeshot before school starts again, because when school reopens, all hell breaks loose and I can't update. So~ Thank you for your reviews!**

**Okuri Soji: Aww, thank you very much! I'm glad you like my story! Fon27 is really cute, yes~! It's like having a nicer calmer version of 1827~! Except Fon is better than Hibari kufufu~ *****gets shot by millions of people*******

**Kichou: I understand your feelings. I want an owl, a yellow bird, a chameleon, a seagull, a bald uakari, a squirrel, an alligator, etc. etc. Ahh, their animals are so cute that way~!**

**Please enjoy the second chapter of Bald Uakari~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

Ever since that day when Tsuna met Fon, the baby has been visiting the Sawada household. Nana had no problems with it at all, because she liked how the baby was so nice to her son. Fon was always so polite to her too, and he was so mature for his age! Nana giggled when she thought of Tsuna and Fon playing together.

Well, Fon wasn't exactly the type to "play together", but he was willing enough to sit down for a cup of tea.

Of course, he always brought along his Bald Uakari so that Tsuna could play with it.

"Monkey-san! Fon! Hello!" The brunette always greeted them, his sparkling eyes on the monkey. The monkey would return the greeting by climbing off Fon's head and onto Tsuna's shoulder, cuddling against the teenager's face.

Fon would smile at the sight, not knowing that he was slowly growing closer to the boy. He liked anyone that his partner liked, because not many people exactly take likings towards a baby wearing red Chinese clothes with a _monkey_ on his head.

But the way he liked Tsuna was stronger than friends. He just hadn't realized it yet.

Today, he had come over for dinner again.

He pressed the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal…

Not Tsuna. Nor Nana.

No, it revealed another baby with a chameleon resting on his fedora hat. The baby was smirking.

"Hello, Fon," he said in a squeaky voice.

Fon narrowed his eyes, wondering what _he_ was doing at_ his_ Tsuna's house.

… Did he just say _his_? Well. Since he was the first friend the brunette had, Tsuna practically belonged to him. He thinks. He hopes.

"Hello, Reborn. May I ask where Tsuna is?" 

Reborn kept his smirk on his face.

"You know, Tsuna has been mentioning you throughout dinner time? I didn't know you already met him."

"That has nothing to do with anything," Fon sighed, wondering where Reborn was taking this.

"I'm living here now, so expect to see me every day you visit."

Fon was surprised. What business did Reborn have here? His fellow Arcobaleno was now living with his Tsuna too? (He added "his" because it felt right.) Fon could feel the monster inside him ready to claw out the other baby's face.

"Well, are you coming in?"

The Storm Arcobaleno snapped out of his thoughts and stepped inside the house.

"Fon! Where's Monkey-san today?" Tsuna asked brightly.

Seeing the teenager made the red clothed baby's spirits lift tremendously.

"Monkey-san, well, he's busy hanging out with other monkeys today. Sorry, Tsuna."

The brunette smiled and shook his head, "It's okay. I think it's better for him to hang out with his friends. Let's have a cup of tea later, yeah?" 

Fon's cheeks flushed, and nodded.

Reborn grinned at the sight of them interacting. Who knew that his new loser student could make the Storm Arcobaleno blush?

"Welcome, Fon-chan!" Nana beamed, "We have a new resident at the Sawada household, Reborn! So today, we'll be having a feast!"

The baby nodded again and replied, "Yes, Mama. Would you mind making some tea for me?"

"Of course, right away!" With that, Nana disappeared into the kitchen again.

After having a nice dinner with Tsuna, Nana and Reborn (except the Reborn part wasn't nice), Fon and the brunette sat in his room with the (disturbing) presence of Reborn. They both drank tea, and chatted about Fon's monkey.

Reborn watched them, knowing that Fon liked Tsuna more than a friend, except he hadn't realized it.

"Dame-Tsuna," He cut in their conversation.

"Yes, Reborn?"

"Give me a hug," Reborn deadpanned.

Silence.

Tsuna's face started turning five shades of red, and Fon glared at the Sun Arcobaleno.

Oh, if looks could kill… Except that Reborn could probably dodge that kill.

"Wh-Why?" Tsuna stuttered, a little embarrassed.

"Dame-Tsuna, just give me a hug." 

The teenager slowly made his way towards Reborn, except Fon stopped him.

"If he attacks you for not hugging him, I can defend you," the baby said, annoyance lacing his voice as he glared harder at Reborn.

Reborn smirked.

"Never mind, Dame-Tsuna. I'll be getting some sleep."

Something flickered in Fon's eyes.

"About that, I was wondering if I could sleepover, Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled, "Sure, Fon. I'll let Okaa-san know."

He left the room and the Storm Arcobaleno turned to face Reborn.

"Looks like Tsuna can unleash your actual stormy attitude, huh?" Reborn smirked again.

Fon refused to answer. Why was he even so possessive over the teenager anyways? Oh, right. Because Tsuna was his friend, and friends don't let friends get sexually harassed by babies with fedora hats and yellow pacifiers.

"I'm going to sleep," the red pacifier wielder sighed, feeling his anger leave him and he crawled into Tsuna's bed, snuggling into the comfy blankets. He breathed in the boy's scent, and he fell asleep with a smile.

That was when the teenager entered the room again, and softly smiled at the sleeping Fon.

"Good night, Reborn. Good night, Fon," Tsuna said, and cuddled right next to Fon on his bed.

The baby grabbed at Tsuna's sleeve and rubbed his face against the brunette's arm.

And both of them fell into a comfortable sleep.

**-End-**

**Well? Liked it? Yes, Reborn tried making Fon jealous so he would realize his feelings. Hahaha. The next and last chapter~! Hehehe. I feel sad though. I like Fon27 a lot. Maybe I'll write another one some other time…**


End file.
